Whisper
by chibicatsxanime123
Summary: May is a witch. And so are Misty, Leaf and Dawn. They are all special types of witches: colour mages- they can see the colour of emotions. But one day these boys appear and their lives are changed forever...
1. Prologue

**Hi Guys! First time I uploaded in absolutely ages! You see, I forgot my password… Oh Well! This is a new story called Whisper! I will continue High School Romance later once I get rid of the writer's block thingie for it. Ps: I am going to write in the british way instead of the American way, so don't be confused if you are american and if I used American writing in some previous stories! Kk, moving onto the PROLOGUE OF WHISPER!**

* * *

The moon shone an eerie white as the thunder shook the dying flowers. A girl, dressed in a flowing black cloak stared, horrified, while another cackled, her eyes blacker than black, her ebony lip's curved smile crueller than the devil's. The villagers' town shook 'till there was nothing but rubble. Trembling, the people had fled out of shock. Courageously, the girl thrust herself at the cackling lady and they both fell to the ground. The girl's caramel hair went wild in the raging wind.

"Don't do this! You're going to destroy the whole entire land. People's homes, families… they'll all disappear if you don't stop this!" The girl desperately cried, her melodious voice ringing through the sky as she rolled on top of the glaring lady.

"Ha! Why would I stop? A witch should be able to take over the world, let alone a single town! Also, I don't give a damn about those worthless villagers!" The witch kicked the young girl out of her way and stood up, glancing at the moon with empty eyes. Her lips curved into an evil smile as she turned to the helpless girl and muttered a spell under her breath.

"Now you can't speak, Princess Maybelle!" the witch screeched. Etched on Maybelle's face was a horrified expression as she tumbled down the hill, her black coat slipping away an eventually, flying away. Screeching, the witch made the storm bigger and more powerful. Trees were forced out their homes and drifted away, while a flood was aroused as the immense storm shook the sea. Outraged, the sea thrust itself on top of Maybelle, drowning her in its embrace. The screams engulfed the air as the witch pranced around with pride bubbling inside her. The colour was being drained from the princess's face as she strenuously tried to swim up. However, her heavy, glinting gown was dragging her down as if as it wanted to drown her as well. The aqua-coloured gown attached itself to a large rock and the rock happily helped. It was like the whole world and everything in it was manipulated by that witch and was against the princess. Frustrated, the princess tore her beautiful, long gown and now, the remains were just a mini skirt, bejewelled with rare stones such as diamonds and lapis lazullies. Clearly, that wasn't enough, so Maybelle viciously tore the silky, marine sleeves, leaving her pale shoulders bare and cold. Desperately, Maybelle swam up and once she reached the surface, she took large gasps of air. Maybelle climbed out the water and collapsed on the ground. There still was water here and there but there was very little. The remaining of the soggy gown was clinging to her body like a magnet. Uncomfortably, Maybelle stood up and slowly moved her arms and created a ball of magical energy. Instantly, the gown dried and loosened.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Witches of the royal families don't need to recite words. In that case, I will seal your movements!" The witch point a wrinkled finger at Maybelle, her slanted eyes burning with her wrath. Swiftly, she muttered a few words and a beam shot out, just managing to miss Maybelle. The witch cursed.

_This is my chance! _Maybelle sprinted to the top of a hill and stood up straight.

_Dry lightning cracks across the skies…_

Maybelle's melodious voice rang out as she began to sing.

_Those storm clouds gather in her eyes..._

"Wh-what is happening! This can't be! My magic... It's vanishing!" The witch looked horrified as the storms began to calm down.

_Her daddy was a mean old mister_

_Mama was an angel in the ground_

_The weather man called for a twister_

_She prayed blow it down…_

"But how can she speak? I took her voice away so she couldn't… talk… I'm an IDIOT!" The witch fumed, kicking the earth furiously.

_There's not enough rain in Oklahoma_

_To wash the sins out of that house_

_There's not enough wind in Oklahoma_

_To rip the nails out of the past..._

Desperately, the witch covered her ears, wishing that Maybelle would stop.

_Shatter every window 'til it's all blown away,_

_Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away_

_'Til there's nothing left standing, nothing left of yesterday_

_Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away,_

_Blown away_

_She heard those sirens screaming out_

_Her daddy laid there passed out on the couch_

_She locked herself in the cellar_

_Listened to the screaming of the wind_

_Some people call it taking shelter_

_She called it sweet revenge_

_Shatter every window 'til it's all blown away,_

_Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away_

_'Til there's nothing left standing, nothing left of yesterday_

_Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away,_

_Blown away_

_There's not enough rain in Oklahoma_

_To wash the sins out of that house_

_There's not enough wind in Oklahoma_

_To rip the nails out of the past_

_Shatter every window 'til it's all blown away (blown away)_

_Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away (blown away)_

_'Til there's nothing left standing, nothing left of yesterday (blown away)_

_Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away,_

_Blown away, blown away, blown away, blown away, blown away_

Maybelle sauntered her way to the witch and sat down next to the whimpering woman. The storm had disappeared and everything came back to its natural homes.

"I guess it's over for you, Destiny Hayden," tears trickled down Maybelle's rosy cheeks as she took Destiny's sword and stabbed her…

* * *

**Okay guys, this is The PROLOGUE! I made some people up for this so the made up people I kind of own but not pokemon itself if you know what I mean. Anyways, please review! Oh yeah! Songs used: Blown Away by Carrie Underwood. I do not own the song. Bye! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 1: Emotions and Blue

**Hi guys! This is Chappie 1 of Whisper! YAY! I think. Um… plz enjoy and review! And don't hate me if I made this really bad! I'll try harder next time. Oh, and um… be free to point out mistakes and criticise me- but not too much! I think it might help me get better... I think... Anyways, i'm talking to much so just um... Read the chapter and forget about me.**

* * *

"May! May! MAY!" A girl yelled while shaking another girl, who was apparently called May, desperately trying to get her to wake up.

"Just let her sleep, Dawn! It's only Saturday! She can sleep for as long as she wants. May, I mean," a girl chuckled, grabbing a silver and green hairbrush, then combing through her long and sleek taupe hair. Dawn pouted.

"But we're supposed to go shopping! All of you promised me! And Leaf! Don't you dare turn back on your words! Same goes to you, Misty!" Dawn wailed, pointing two accusing fingers at the the long-haired brunette, Leaf and a red-head who goes by the name of Misty. Misty let out a long sigh before putting her hands in her hips and marching down towards Dawn.

"We will go to the mall near lunch, so stop whining! There's plenty of time anyways," Misty said firmly, stooping down to face the pouting Dawn, "and," she added, "witches don't need to focus on fashion."

"Says who?" Dawn retorted hotly.

"Says me."

"Fashion is definitely important when it comes to witches. Yup, yup! _De-fi-ni-te-ly_," Dawn lengthened the last word a little, smiling happily at the thought of clothes. _  
_

"How, exactly?" Misty raised an eyebrow.

"Cause everyone thinks that witches are ugly and have no taste! We have to prove them wrong!" Dawn flicked her navy blue hair, thinking it was rather reasonable.

"Um… Hello? Aren't you forgetting something Dawn? We're supposed to hide the fact that we're witches, not expose ourselves by telling the whole world witches are amazingly pretty and that we all are one," May butted in, a tint of a matter-of-fact tone lying in her words. May yawned and rubbed her eyes. Misty nodded vigorously at May's words.

"That's right. If we're exposed then we're gonna be hanged or burned or maybe even both, if that's possible," Misty said sternly, crossing her arms against her chest. Dawn glared at Misty and then decided to change the subject.

"May! You're finally awake!" Dawn said cheerfully, grabbing May's hands and swinging them back and forth for totally no reason whatsoever.

"Of course I am! But why am I on the floor?" May questioned cluelessly.

"Oh silly! You rolled off the bed and fell onto the floor! You're so restless!" Leaf skipped over to May and batted her playfully. May looked surprised.

"I fell off my BED!? How is that possible? Look at the size of it. It's a Californian King! How could I fall off? Tell me!" May demanded, finding it hard to believe.

"With someone as restless as you, it's definitely possible!" Leaf giggled.

"As restless as me? What on Earth do you mean by that?"

"You should know, May, you should know."

"But I don't!" May pouted, feeling irritated and clueless.

* * *

"Yay! We're finally here! FOOD!" May exclaimed, running forward before the back of her shirt was grabbed by Misty. Glaring, Misty swatted her head.

"Is that all you ever think about? Food? Also, we're a lot of metres away, so we're not actually there yet," Misty face-palmed her forehead.

"No! I think about how I'm so lucky to have best friends like you guys, and um… how witches manage to use magic... And how Misty's sometimes really mean to me!" The last sentence earned May another smack. "Ow…"

"C'mon guys, let's just go in!" Dawn whined. Leaf nodded her head in agreement.

"Yeah, let's go!" Leaf said, pointing her finger to the door and running inside.

"Leaf! Don't go ahead! Seriously…" Dawn muttered, going after Leaf while grabbing May's and Misty's hands.

"No way!" Leaf stuck her tongue out and increased her pace. Troubled, Dawn desperately tried to catch up, but dragging two people made it much harder. Dawn decided to drop their hands and they sped up, chasing after Leaf.

"Hey guys!" Dawn ran a bit faster but she was still struggling. Her tight, hot-pink halter adorned with silver sequins arranged in 6 sets of 3 love hearts, and her even tighter navy blue skirt made running so much harder. As did her sparkly, strappy hot-pink high heels. Misty turned back and left May to chase Leaf.

"C'mon," Misty rolled her eyes and grabbed Dawn's hands and dragged her along to the mall. Both of them spotted a grinning May and a pouting Leaf, staring at them from the 5th floor.

"I caught her so hurry up!" May yelled, waving her hand furiously. Misty nodded and Dawn began dragging Misty to the elevator, impatiently pressing buttons to go inside.

* * *

**Misty's POV**

I watched Dawn bobbing up and down, admiring clothes and taking them, then prepared to move onto the next section of the floor. If she were human I bet her colour would have been a mixture of yellow, pink and sparkly gold: happiness, love and excitement. Swiftly, I caught up to the rest of them and jumped up, using their shoulders to help. We all giggled and ran to different racks, admiring different clothes. Though it's not really my kind of thing, I find it enjoyable, hanging out with friends. To be honest, sports is more like my thing. Swimming, Tennis, Dance- those are the kind of things I enjoy. I suddenly spotted something in the corner of my eye- something pretty. I turned around and saw this gorgeous royal-blue halter with a small but neatly embroidered butterfly attached to the top right (from my current view- opposite it). The royal-blue, I noticed, faded into different shades of blue. It started off dark then slowly became lighter. Firstly, the royal-blue faded into ultramarine, into sapphire, into persian-blue. Then the persian-blue faded into glaucous, into sky-blue, into periwinkle, and finally, into alice-blue. Very precise, right? I love the colour blue and when I was bored, I decided to research different shades and that's how I came to knew the colours. The butterfly was glittering silver, with five layered swirls emerging from the end of the butterfly. They were also silver, but they had much more glow than the actual butterfly. The wings were thickly outlined by a raven-black colour with silver spots around the tips of each wing.

"Guys! I'll catch up with you later!" I called, running towards a check-out, the halter lying on my arm.

"Alright! Meet us at the elevator!" May replied, waving bye. I nodded and ran towards the check-out a little faster. I reached it asked a lady if I could buy the halter.

"Of course! That would be £30!" The lady smiled cheerfully but her colour said something different. She was surrounded by a dark shade of orange, which represented boredom.

"£30?!" I stared at my money and saw only £10 remaining. I sighed. "That's fine then. Could you put it back please?" I walked away, not bothering to wait for a reply. Suddenly, I felt a tap on my shoulder and I immediately turned around.

"Here!" A guy, just a bit taller than me, stood there, holding out a bag with what I think had the halter I had grown fond of. I take it from his slightly tanned hands and open the bag. I was right. It did have the halter.

"You bought it? Why?" I demanded an answer. He doesn't even know me. Why would he get it for me?

"Well… It looked like you really wanted it, so..." His voice was warm as he spoke but it had a tint of something. Something I couldn't grasp.

"…So you bought it for me? Thank you," I finished his sentence off for him. "That's really sweet of you."

"It's fine!" The guy shrugged, a smile plastered onto his slightly tanned face. I glanced at him for a quick few seconds. He had chocolate eyes, so warm that I could melt and spiky, raven-black hair. Not bad. Actually, not bad doesn't fit. He's really cute.

"Um… I have to go now, and my friends are waiting for me. So bye!" He was about to run off but he didn't. I stopped him.

"Wait! Your name…?"

"Oh right! Ash. It's Ash Ketchum." Ash ran off, waving as he did.

"I forgot to introduce myself…" I muttered. I suddenly noticed something.

_Ash… That guy… He didn't have a colour!_

* * *

**_Okay! That's chappie 1 done! Yay! Okay, guys, updates will take way longer cuz for me, school is starting tomorrow. *Sigh* oh well. Plz review! Oh and I will make a list of all the colours for emotions in the next chappie! Kk Bye! Plz Review, guest or not! Bye! Oh yeah, every normal living being has a colour but Ash didn't, which is why it's kind of… you know… something strange? Okay BYE!_**


	3. Chapter 2: Scared

**Hello World! This is chappie 2 of Whisper! I am terribly sorry if it's bad but I do try my best. Make it good enough for you guys! And all of your support has always been helping me along the way! So people, please enjoy, Chapter 2!**

* * *

"Guys…" Misty paused, wondering if she should tell her friends about the odd boy she met at the mall. She sighed. Not that they were listening anyways. "Guys! I have something I want to tell you! Something about this boy I met in the mall…" Dawn perked up at the mention of the word 'boy'.

"You finally found someone you _actually_ like! Yes!" Dawn squealed as she threw herself onto Misty, her half-done braid collapsing into loose strands of navy hair.

"N-no! It's not that! Seriously Dawn, what is it with you and boys?" Misty glared as she tried to free herself from the grip of the excited blunette. Dawn let go out of annoyance.

"It's not that? Urgh, I clung onto you for no reason!" Dawn crossed her arms.

"What is it then if it's not that?" Leaf skipped into the conversation, her spring-green eyes sparkling enthusiastically.

"Well, the thing is… Wait, I'd better start with his name. He told me he was called Ash Ketchum. About him, he... He has no colour," Misty finished off the sentence in frightened stutters.

"WHAT!? If that's the case, then…" May's shrill voice echoed loudly across the walls as she practically screamed.

"If that's the case, then it either means he's a wizard or a person who was born with a colour interference, meaning that he was born colourless, or that something went wrong with his colour," Misty inserted, gladly finishing of May's trailed off sentence.

"But that's practically impossible! People like that are super rare and even so we should be able to see the slightest bit of colour!" Leaf argued, her taupe hair flung across her right shoulder.

"That's right! What Leaf says is exactly true! If you hadn't seen not even a trace of colour, that means he could be a wizard!" Dawn's face darkened as she said that. "But that's impossible too…"

"That's right! It is impossible! All the other witches and wizards were burnt and turned to dust. We are the only ones left! Moreover, we are all princess witches! We have to hide our magic!" Leaf interjected, hurt haunting her eyes.

"That's true. What Leaf says is quite true. But, honestly, how can we be sure? Dark wizards and witches still might be lingering around. For all I care, he could be one of them. Ash, I mean," Dawn glanced through the window. Lighting cracked across the sky as the clouds swiftly and soundlessly gathered. The Sun hid behind, it's gorgeous gold fading into grey. The Sun was scared. It sensed something terrible.

"If that's the case Dawn, we'll be here to stop them. You, Princess Dawn Berlitz of the West, Princess Leaf Green of the South, Princess Misty Waterflower of the East, and finally, the descendant of the saviour, Princess Maybelle Maple, me, Princess Maybelle Maple of the North!" May rose, her voice strong, confident and courageous. Blank faces were forced into the room as the three other girls remained speechlessly shocked.

"Yeah, May's right," Misty lightly chuckled, breaking the pregnant pause that was floating in the atmosphere.

"It's funny, though. How the saviour, Princess Maybelle, and our greedy little May have the same name, I wonder," Leaf added. Dawn remained glowering at the sky.

"The Sun… it's scared. It's scared. Something bad is out there," Dawn suddenly said, her glower becoming deeper.

"The Sun is grey!? That shouldn't be happening. The Sun is the ultimate living being, alongside the Moon and Stars, and all the Planets! It can't be scared! Something is definitely wrong!" May scowled at the window. She closed her eyes tightly. Suddenly, a vision struck May. All the Planets were grey, from Jupiter to Pluto. The Stars and Moon shook violently. Everything in the Universe was living, from Planets to Stars, for this is where the witches were created. "Guys, not only is the Sun scared... The whole Galaxy is..." May bit her lip nervously.

"What?" Misty froze, horrified, while Dawn's expression hardened. Dawn had already realised. She was, of course, the princess of Planets. Misty was the princess of Souls, meaning she could read any living, moving thing's thoughts, apart from magical creatures. Leaf was the princess of Nature, she could listen and flow with the elements. May was the princess of the Heavens, she has the souls of the Goddesses to make her own, so May has the power to create music that can destroy, create, heal and do anything according to her wishes. For example, if May hummed she could wish to fly and do so.

"I'm going to head outside!" May sprinted out the mansion, throwing on a jacket and grabbing a red, swirly-patterned umbrella.

* * *

**May's POV**

_Pitter patter. Pitter patter. _

The heavy droplets pounded my umbrella, then bounced off as more droplets stole their place. Grey clouds engulfed the sky and more came. The rain increased it's amount of droplets. The droplets would have scarred my umbrella by now- if it was human, of course.

_Pitter patter. Pitter patter. _

I walked on further. I could sense a dark aura coming from the North. It sent immediate shivers every few seconds. The trees looked desperate to move away. They were scared too, for they were brimming with grey. It's not a natural coincidence- it's a wizard's doing. Most likely a dark wizard. Or witch.

I sauntered about the pavement, each stride letting me become closer to the aura. At one point, I finally stopped. A boy, dressed in a loose purple top and baggy jeans stood before me, his chartreuse hair sparkling with every droplet lingering around his hair, and his emerald orbs reflected the grey clouds, tinted with... sadness? I couldn't tell.

"Here!" I positioned my umbrella over the damp hair of the boy. He gazed at me then smirked. That smirk sent a sort of shiver down my spine but I still managed to bare what I hoped to be was a friendly, welcoming smile.

"Thanks but no," the boy responded, pausing for a moment before saying, "May." I flinched at the sound of my name as he pushed the umbrella back. The boy said it in such a tart and cold manner that I had to wipe the smile off my face and frown, while trembling ever so slightly. Silence hung in the air.

"M- my name," I started, stuttering out the words slowly, "how do you know it?"

"That's nothing within your concern," the boy walked in shoulder length with me.

"Who are you?" I breathed out slowly and cautiously, "_What_ are you?" This guy- he was also colourless, so that's why I let that question escape my lips. I wanted to know.

"I am what I appear to be- a human, or can your little brain not allow you tell?" His voice sounded sort of sweet with a tint of deepness- to be honest he was really hot too but let's not get off topic- but there was this arrogance that lingered in his voice that really, really set me off.

"Well, it's not my fault that I wondered! With your freakishly green hair, anyone would wonder! Seriously, normal people don't have green hair!" I fumed, scowling at the green-freak. I noticed my come-back was terrible- in fact, I never intended it to be! "Plus- unless it's natural- green hair is so last season!" I added, remembering all the fashion lectures Dawn made me listen to. Yup, I have won this. I am certain.

"Well, too bad for you that it _is_ natural. But, speaking of last season styles and clothes, you can't speak at all. Look at you- you're wearing a beret. To top it off you're wearing a tartan skirt and a black polo. What are _you_? A Scottish grade schooler?" A childish smirk tugged at his lips.

"Well, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to rush and go outside to see what's wrong!" I spat, flustered.

"If you wanted to know what's wrong, you could have looked out the window. That's what it's for," the green-headed boy retorted.

"Urgh! You wouldn't understand!" I threw my hands in the air in frustration. "Anyways, who. Are. You?"

"Me? Drew. Drew Hayden."

"Okay, _Drew, _how do you know my name?"

"Like I said, it doesn't concern you."

"Of course it does, you stupid Grass-head!"

"Oh no, I forgot your name. What was it again? Oh yes. It was December!" Drew said the sentence in such an obvious tone, you'd immediately know he was acting. Rather pathetically too. But that's intentional, isn't it?

"It's May!"

"Oh whoops, my bad. Bye March!" Drew walked off while chuckling lightly. Swiftly, he threw a rose in my direction. Neatly, I caught it, admiring the rose's colours and scents. There was a message attached to the rose. It read: "This isn't for you- it's for your cat." Cat? I don't have a cat. What on earth does that bastard mean? Oh well, who cares? I just noticed something though. As Drew disappeared, do did the whole Universe's fear. The skies cleared and the sun was shining it's marvellous gold once again.

* * *

**Still May's POV**

I sighed as I carefully admired the irresistible pulchritude of the rose. The rose was an enticing, deep ruby-red, with delicate petals flowing out of the centre. It had this wonderful fragrance that incensed the air around. The stem was a magnificent emerald that matched the boy- no- _Drew's _eyes. Leaves, mini and cute, emerged from the sides, however the colour was slightly different, it was a lighter green that very much resembled peridots. The rose was a jewel, gleaming as the soft golden light from the chandelier held it's gaze on the rose. The writing was enchanting, with glimmering silver ink and intricate gold swirls were embedded on to the delicate, small card.

"May! Dinner!" Dawn yelled as she half climbed the stairs, climbing back down quickly.

"Yes! I'm coming!" I called back, quickly making gestures with my arms and hands- in other words, casting a spell. It resembled dancing a lot. This spell was to keep the rose immortal- it would be such a waste to let it die.

…... ... ... ...…... …...…... ...

"Guys, you know how I went outside? Well, yeah, there was this guy with this really creepy aura that the Galaxy was afraid of. The plants were scared too. He was also colourless, like the guy Misty mentioned. And when he was gone, the skies cleared too!" I suddenly said, my arm banging loudly against the large, wooden table. Misty eyed me suspiciously, while Dawn and Leaf just remained as they were: calm and expressionless.

"Wait a minute. I'll be back," Misty finally said, sighing as she got up and left the room. Everyone nodded solemnly. Finally, Misty re-appeared, a heavy book resting on her arms. She placed it down on the table, which created a loud 'thud'. The book was a deep red- the deepest you could get- with dust floating around here and there. It had an ancient script engraved on to the cover- an ancient way of writing for the wizards and witches. The cover, I noticed, also had golden metal edges that connected together, then to the writing, which averted my eyes back to it. The writing read: "Prophecies" in beautiful runes that were carved neatly onto the book.

"This book," Misty breathed, "I think it will tell us about what's happening." Everyone stared. Misty carefully opened the book, and immediately dirt flew out. Alongside it came out the magical dusts, used for magic. It matched the gold metal- the colour of the dust, I mean. All of a sudden the book sucked us in, and that gave me such a fright that I resulted in screaming, which was soon stopped by, I think Dawn's hand over my mouth. Leaf also helped, clasping my right arm tightly and shaking her head in disapproval. Misty did nothing but stare intently at the deep blue and purple, endless sky. From a distance, I spotted the Sun and Earth sitting together, a solemn aura radiating from them both. So in other words, they were glowing a deep, dull beige. I could see other Planets too, with the same colour flashing from them. I gasped. We weren't on Earth anymore. We were in our birthplace, the Galaxy, the Universe, the Milky Way, the Whatever-People-Actually-Decided-On-Calling-It. I also spotted a lot of constellations hiding in the gleaming stars, for example, Leo (the Lion) and Lepus(the Hare). There was a lot more, like Cancer(crab), Canis Minor(the little dog), Gemini(the twins) and so much more. I could have made a list but I can't- I have to read the book right now. Hey, I could put the list thing in my to-do-list. Wait, I can't get off topic now. Prophecies. Prophecies. Prophecies. Those are the words I currently hammered into my brain- after all, those are what I needed right now.

"We're in the Milky Way!" Leaf awed in admiration, as so did Dawn.

"Prophecies! Tell us about our time! The riddle of our time- we demand to know it!"! Misty commanded, her voice ringing out. Suddenly, the Prophecies book appeared, except enlarged, floating before Misty. Trembling, I fell back as the book automatically opened and landed on a page numbered 100.

"Your riddle and prophecy is:

_To the times when your hearts fall_

_You will find it_

_On the 100th nightfall_

_You earn betrayal_

_War breaks out_

_But the Heavens are Monsters_

_And the Monsters are the Heavens_

_But always Heavens prevails _

_And soon you will understand_

_The things lying in the past_

_What will you do?"_ The book conveyed the riddle in a song, which was beautifully sung, however quite confusing.

"Wow! That helped a lot!" Dawn spat sarcastically, her hands resting on her hips, as she tapped the ground of the bubble we're inside with her feet.

"That..." Leaf started, her face slowly turning red, "was the worst riddle I have ever heard in my whole entire life!" Leaf erupted into a fit of laughter, her stuffed, scarlet cheeks practically exploding, which, strangely enough, made her resemble a chipmunk. I stared at her with disbelief written all over me, as so did Misty, slowly followed by Dawn.

"Leaf!" We all chimed, glaring at her with freakishly squinted eyes. Leaf cowered back in shock.

"What?" Leaf gulped.

"This was a serious matter and yet you laughed!" Misty barked, a mallet suddenly, _magically, _appearing in her hand. Soon after, the incessant whacking on poor Leaf's head began.

"O-ow!" Leaf yelped, clutching her head tightly, resulting in her hands becoming bight red and swollen. Tears brimmed in her eyes but she didn't cry. Properly, anyways. I did, however, sympathise with the poor, suffering Leaf. It had also happened to me before- for asking to have the rest of Misty's seafood pizza, I earned a surprisingly painful hit from the mallet. I know she claimed that it was her _favourite_ food, but what was wrong with me taking some? She was eating so slowly. But then again, so does everyone.

"Oh! There it is! The mysterious, magical, mystical mallet! The Soul Mallet has finally appeared! The mallet with the power to drain one's soul, the mallet with the power to destroy a soul, the mallet with the power to create and insert souls!" Dawn exclaimed dramatically, excitement glued to her face as she jumped up and down while squealing, shining as she did so, pretending that the spotlight was attached to her, pretending she was the star of a famous show, pretendi— wait, now I'm being over-dramatic! Snap out of it, me! I am May, not Dawn!

"Wait! The Soul Mallet? What kind of name is that?" I asked, confusion clutching onto my shoulder eagerly.

"It's the name for the mallet! Duh! Marvellous, right?" Dawn rolled her eyes and smiled proudly, crossing her arms over her chest in happiness. Wow, when did she become bad at naming? Oh wait nevermind, I found the answer.

"No!" I shook my head in disapproval, with Misty reciting the same word simultaneously. Leaf looked seriously glad that Misty finally stopped harming her and bowed down to the Planets.

"What? You guys are boring!" Dawn sank down next to Leaf, who began patting Dawn's head with her swollen hands.

"Hey! Stop that! What am I, a child?" Dawn scowled at Leaf, who continued patting Dawn's head. Leaf nodded.

"Yeah!" Leaf smiled cheerfully, where as Dawn frowned.

"Whatever," Dawn sighed. I smiled at the three friends of mine. I am lucky to have them with me. Suddenly, my sight faded as I slowly collapsed. My head began spinning and immense pain twirled with it. My sight blurred into just colours and then it was reduced to nothing but a deep, endless, black hole...

* * *

**OMG what happened to May! She suddenly collapsed. I wonder what will happen next? I really need to think this through. It may have been confusing and the riddle was rubbish, but it is all for a reason so trust me. I feel so irritated. Speaking of irritated, so many evil things happened to me today, and it's my parents' anniversary so bad things happening is bad. Anyways guys, did you enjoy the chapter? Sorry if it's bad and I'll try harder either way. Plz review! **

** ~Chibicatsxanime123~**

** xxxooo**


End file.
